The purpose of this application is to request continuing support for a program in cancer research which, in addition to our existing effort, includes diversification of the program. This will be done in the areas of biochemical aspects of carcinogenesis; continuing attention to animal disease; enlargement of our studies concerning problems in the characterization of biochemical expressions of gene action, as well as the enlargement of some of our current projects. Increasing attention will also be given to the fields of Immunology, Virology, Protein Synthesis, X-ray Crystallography of Proteins, Epidemiology, Biostatistics, and Cancer Detection and Rehabilitation.